


Отличается высоким интеллектом и наблюдательностью, деструктивен, когда скучает

by Regis



Series: Морские звезды [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Интересно, какой у него деймон, - говорит Калиопа, когда они лежат в кровати, собираясь уснуть. Ее мех щекочет обнаженное плечо Джона, но не настолько, чтобы вызывать зуд. Его руку больше не ломит, благодаря обезболивающим. – Ты думаешь, мы ей не нравимся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличается высоким интеллектом и наблюдательностью, деструктивен, когда скучает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Highly Intelligent, Observant, and Destructive When Bored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147630) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Art by wandarer  
> Фик был переведен на Мульти Big-Bang 2011.  
> Фанарт и оформление: wandarer  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Когда люди видят Калиопу, они, как правило, улыбаются, считая, что разгадали его. “ _Хаски_ ”, говорит их улыбка, “ _Ты должно быть верный, послушный и тобой легко управлять_ ”. 

Он улыбается в ответ, они оба - он и Кали, находят это смешным. 

Когда Шерлок впервые видит Кали, он переводит взгляд на Джона, потом снова на Кали, прежде чем сказать. - Хмм. Интересно. Можно легко впасть в заблуждение, поддавшись стереотипу. Ездовая собака, известная своей независимостью и потребностью в стимуляции. Что происходит, когда тебе становится скучно? 

\- Я читаю книги, - отвечает Джон, хотя это и неправда. 

Они сражались на войне.

Шерлок никогда не был тем, кто следует социальным нормам, но что-то в Джоне сжимается от отвращения, когда он возникает рядом с деймоном похитителя и приставляет ствол пистолета к изумрудно-зеленой голове питона. Хотя Шерлок и не дотрагивается до нее, это выглядит скорее случайным, нежели обдуманным действием. 

\- Я убью ее, - спокойно сообщает он мужчине (серийному убийце, насиловавшему женщин, пока его деймон убивал их деймонов, особую слабость питал к женщинам, чьи деймоны - кролики), и тот замирает, прекращая вырезать параллельные линии на тыльной стороне руки Джона. 

Сдавленная змеиными кольцами, Кали борется за каждый глоток воздуха. Джон с трудом может вздохнуть сам, его парализует ужас, охвативший их обоих, уверенность в том, что сейчас они умрут и так неприятно. Он понятия не имеет, как Шерлок нашел их.

\- Ты лжешь, - говорит Эрик Марвик, которому хватает храбрости убивать женщин, неспособных дать ему отпор, и резким движением прижимает нож к горлу Джона. Однако рука его дрожит, и после долгого напряженного мгновения питон начинает медленно расправлять свои кольца. 

Как только Калиопа в состоянии пошевелить конечностями, она высвобождается и бросается к стулу с привязанным Джоном, лапами, носом и языком тревожно обследует его, зализывая порезы на руке и водя носом по вскоре-будет-ужасающим синяку на лице.

\- Я думала, мы умрем, - скулит она, и Джон кивает, шепча. – Я тоже.

Питон двигается все беспокойнее, потому что Шерлок использует свое тело, как оружие, не отводя пистолет от ее головы, он придвигается все ближе, пока они едва не соприкасаются. И тут его ботинки чуть задевают ее, заставляя всех в комнате содрогнуться от отвращения. Всех, кроме Шерлока, который, кажется и не замечает этого.

\- Прекрати! – Кричит их убийца, его голос ломается. - Не делай ей больно! Оставь ее в покое!

\- Брось нож на землю. 

Марвик подчиняется, и Шерлок переводит оружие с питона на него.

\- Ты правда собирался выстрелить в нее? - спрашивает Джон, вернувшись из больницы. Он все еще на взводе. Ему наложили пятнадцать швов на правую руку. Калиопа не отходит ни на шаг и Джону приятно чувствовать ее уютное тепло у своих ног.

\- Если бы он не отпустил твоего деймона? Конечно. Но, вероятно, не в голову. Полиция как-то косо смотрит на убийства. – Шерлок вытягивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на Джона из своей полулежачей позиции на кушетке. 

Джон спихивает ноги Шерлока на пол, освобождая место на диване для себя, и садится. – Кстати, Майкрофт хотел узнать, как ты. Я получил от него смс, пока был в больнице.

\- Да, знаю. Я уже ответил. Он так разочаровывающе предсказуем.

\- Интересно, какой у него деймон, - говорит Калиопа, когда они лежат в кровати, собираясь уснуть. Ее мех щекочет обнаженное плечо Джона, но не настолько, чтобы вызывать зуд. Его руку больше не ломит, благодаря обезболивающим. – Ты думаешь, мы ей не нравимся?

\- Мы с ней даже не знакомы.

\- Она ни разу не заговаривала со мной, хотя мы и живем вместе.

\- Он защищает ее.

\- Армесс Донован говорит, что у Шерлока нет деймона.

Но это абсурд – у каждого есть деймон; он материализуется вскоре после рождения ребенка. Деймон исчезает лишь тогда, когда умирает сам человек (или при разделении, но так как Шерлок вполне в состоянии просыпаться по утрам, Джон считает это крайне маловероятным). Даже если сердце человека перестает биться, деймон не исчезает полностью, пока существует возможность реанимации. 

Если Джон никогда не видел деймона Шерлока, это не значит, что она не существует. Он когда-то встречался с женщиной, деймоном которой была божья коровка, и если бы она сама не познакомила их, не узнал бы об этом еще долго. Джон не может вообразить каково это; если бы Кали была такой маленькой, он бы постоянно боялся, что ее раздавят.

\- Это невозможно.

\- Наверно, - соглашается Кали. Но он слышит сомнение в ее голосе.

Не существует вежливого способа заговорить на эту тему, так что, в итоге, Джон прибегает к грубости. – Как так вышло, что я ни разу не видел, как ты разговариваешь со своим деймоном? 

\- А зачем тебе это? – спрашивает Шерлок. Он не отрывает глаз от экрана своего лэптопа – по крайней мере, в этот раз он использует свой собственный. 

\- Я не знаю. Просто это кажется мне удивительным. Жить здесь так долго и ни разу не увидеть твоего деймона. Я никогда раньше не встречал никого, так сильно пекущегося о своем деймоне, как ты. Это как-то… странно. - Не то чтобы Шерлок итак не был довольно странным, стоит только вспомнить последний раз, когда он открыл микроволновку и нашел там контейнер с человеческими пальцами, погруженными в синюю жидкость. 

\- И?

\- Я… я не знаю. Думаю, мне просто интересно. Познакомлюсь ли я с ней когда-нибудь вообще.

Тут Шерлок поднимает голову и впивается в него пристальным взглядом. Дрожь пробегает по позвоночнику Джона, и это не та привычная дрожь, не то спокойное “я совсем не против увидеть этого мужчину в своей постели” ощущение, которое он испытывает всегда, находясь рядом с Шерлоком, а что-то совсем другое. 

Шерлок отводит взгляд, но только для того, чтобы проделать то же самое с Кали. Он смотрит на нее с той же проницательностью, с какой смотрел на Джона. Джон чувствует себя обнаженным под этим взглядом, словно Шерлок раздел его догола, чтобы выведать все его тайны. Говорят, что деймон – это душа человека, и Джон не уверен, что хочет знать, как много Шерлок может увидеть, глядя на его душу. 

Кали терпит его пристальный взгляд около двух секунд, затем отворачивается, выходит из комнаты и останавливается лишь в коридоре.

Шерлок снова утыкается в свой лэптоп. – Нет. 

Джон изо всех сил пытается не чувствовать себя отвергнутым.

\- Шерлок не хочет, чтобы я увидел его деймона.

\- Понятно. Как вы думаете, почему? – спрашивает его психотерапевт. Ее деймон – паукообразная обезьяна, пытается сесть рядом с Кали, но всякий раз, когда он подбирается слишком близко, Кали встает и отходит подальше, стараясь, чтобы между ними находился стул Джона. Это отвратительно символично. 

Может быть, он не доверяет нам. Может быть, у него нет деймона. – Нет, - отвечает Джон. Он смотрит на ее блокнот. – Вы только что снова написали, что у меня проблема доверия. 

\- Вы лжете мне о своем соседе по квартире, Джон. У вас есть проблема доверия. – Она поднимает бровь, предлагая опровергнуть это заявление. Он меняет тему разговора.

\- Возможно ли не иметь деймона? – Прекрасная попытка сменить тему, ничего не скажешь.

\- И при этом нормально функционировать - нет. Это о Шерлоке? Вы скорее предпочтете думать, что у него нет деймона, чем признаете, что он не доверяет вам достаточно, чтобы позволить увидеть ее? 

\- Нет, - лжет он, и в этот раз она закрывает другой рукой то, что пишет, но позже отвлекается, и забывает, что хотела сохранить свои записи в тайне. Бросив быстрый взгляд на блокнот, Джон улавливает пару фраз.

_Опасная одержимость соседом. Отказ признать латентные гомосексуальные наклонности._

\- Нам действительно так необходимо встречаться именно на заброшенном складе? – спрашивает Джон, разглядев в полумраке фигуру Майкрофта. Кали сидит рядом, но ее уши стоят торчком и она напряженно вглядывается в темноту. – Вы знаете, где мы живем, а я знаю, кто вы. Вы больше не пугаете меня. 

\- Возможно и нет, доктор Уотсон. Но видимость крайне важна,- отзывается Майкрофт. Кали, наконец, встряхивает головой и прижимается носом к ладони Джона. Майкрофт тоже скрывает своего деймона. Может быть, это семейное. – Вы игнорировали мои текстовые сообщения и электронные письма. 

\- Шерлок не желает помогать вам шпионить за людьми. Он велел передать “только убийства”, и прекратить тратить его время. 

\- Да, я ожидал этого. Скажите мне, как он? 

\- С ним все хорошо. – Джон слишком настороженно относится к этому человеку, брату Шерлока и самопровозглашенному заклятому врагу, чтобы делиться с ним подробными (любыми) деталями. – Прямо сейчас он находится на месте преступления в связи с тройным убийством, но я уверен, что вам уже известно об этом.

\- Как складываются ваши отношения с Шерлоком? Мне говорили, что с ним трудно общаться.

\- У нас все тоже хорошо. Извините, но зачем вы спрашиваете меня об этом? Вы знаете, что я не скажу вам ничего нового. Зачем утруждать себя?

\- Мне не нужны ваши ответы, я легко могу прочесть их на вашем лице. В этом смысле мы с братом похожи. Должно быть, вы и сами заметили, что мой брат не очень хорошо ладит с другими людьми. Фактически, вы – самый “долгоиграющий” сосед, который у него когда-либо был. Вы считаете его своим другом?

\- Простите, что? Это каверзный вопрос?

\- Я сочту это за положительный ответ, - понимающе улыбается Майкрофт на удивление искренне. - Рад слышать это, доктор. Он очень ценит вас. Я надеюсь, вы будете за ним приглядывать. – Он отворачивается. – Машина отвезет вас к месту преступления – ваше тройное убийство стало четверным. 

\- Подождите, - говорит Джон, прежде чем Майкрофт успевает захлопнуть дверцу машины. – Скажите мне одну вещь. Какой формы его деймон?

Майкрофт все еще смеется, когда машина отъезжает. Кали облизывает щеку Джона. – Стоило хотя бы попытаться.

Как и обещано, его подвозят до места преступления – он видит тело, лежащее лицом вниз на тротуаре в лужице крови и одинокую фигуру Шерлока, склонившегося над ней. Деймон в обличье немецкой овчарки пытается преградить дорогу, когда Джон перешагивает через полицейскую ленту, его хозяйка прерывает разговор и, хватаясь за значок, устремляется к Джону, но Лестрейд приглашающее машет рукой ему и Кали.

\- Очаровательно, - сообщает Шерлок, когда Джон присоединяется к нему у трупа. – И связано с остальными тремя.

\- Майкрофт сказал то же самое, - соглашается Джон, привлекая внимание Шерлока.

Детектив оглядывает его сверху вниз, затем проделывает то же самое с Кали. – Он опять похитил тебя и расспрашивал обо мне. Ты спросил его о моем деймоне, но он посмеялся над тобой. Что конкретно ты спросил – местонахождение или форму? 

И Джона вновь охватывает изумленный трепет, который он ощущает всякий раз, когда Шерлок вычисляет все так быстро. - Хорошо. Ты хочешь, чтобы я спросил тебя. Как ты узнал это?

\- Ты сам признался, что разговаривал с Майкрофтом, и тебя привез сюда один из его людей, что означает, ты встречался с ним лично, а не разговаривал по телефону. Когда я взглянул на тебя, ты встретился со мной взглядом лишь на мгновенье и сразу отвел глаза - значит, ты чувствуешь себя виноватым за что-то, что хотел бы от меня скрыть, и это связано с вашим разговором. 

\- Калиопа не осмелилась посмотреть мне в глаза, значит, твой деймон тоже ощущает вину, то есть это не очередная попытка подкупа, ведь она, как и я считает, что ты должен принять это предложение и разделить со мной деньги. Тогда именно ты сделал что-то не то. 

\- Тебя очень интересует мой деймон, а он – мой брат, что означает – лучший источник информации, которую ты хочешь получить, и ты слишком воспитан, чтобы задать такой вопрос по смс или электронной почтой (даже если ты начинал, ты удалял свой вопрос, так и не отправив). Так что это было: местонахождение или форма? 

\- Форма, - признает Джон, подавляя желание выразить восхищение. - Откуда ты знаешь, что он рассмеялся в ответ?

\- Он всегда смеется, когда ему задают этот вопрос, - говорит Шерлок, переключая свое внимание на труп. Он смотрит на него где-то минуту, в полном молчании, прежде чем резко подскочить. – Мне нужна карта всех гастрономов Лондона и карта метро. Быстро! 

Джон понимает, что смотрит на Шерлока гораздо _больше_ , чем должен бы. Больше, чем можно объяснить участием коллеги, или дружбой соседа по квартире, но, несмотря на уверенность, что Шерлок все знает, они не говорят об этом вслух. 

Факт, что они не могут выяснить мнение Шерлока по этому вопросу, безмерно смущает его и Кали. Рядом с Шерлоком нет деймона, которого Кали могла бы расспросить, некому выдать его истинные чувства. До Шерлока, Джон и не осознавал, как сильно он полагался на это – кокетливое внимание Кали к деймону партнера, два деймона, склонивших друг к другу головы и тихо шепчущихся между собой, молчаливый ответ “ _да_ ” в спокойных глазах Кали, и тогда он приглашал женщину на свидание.

Деймон выдает настоящие чувства человека; они печально известны своим неумением притворяться. Может быть, именно поэтому Шерлок кажется таким странным – его чувства сложнее прочитать. 

Первое, что делают люди, когда видят Шерлока – ищут поблизости его деймона, ведь даже те, у кого деймоны в форме насекомого или птицы, могут провести не более часа, не касаясь своего деймона. Когда этого не происходит, тогда и рождаются слухи. 

“ _Фрик_ ”, сказала Донован, когда впервые увидела Джона. “ _У него нет деймона, ты знаешь. Говорят, он убил ее_ ”. 

Джон не поверил ей тогда, но он думает, что мог бы поверить ей сейчас. По крайней мере, относительно части “у-него-нет-деймона”. Это должно бы беспокоить его, но нет. И отсутствие беспокойства его тревожит.

\- Это не важно, - шепчет ночью Кали, тыкаясь носом ему в волосы. – Мне он все равно нравится. У него есть необычная способность к пониманию. Словно ему не нужен деймон. 

Временами Джону кажется, что Шерлок тоже наблюдает за ним.

\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что, возможно, следует звонить в полицию, вместо того, чтобы противостоять маньяку самостоятельно? - интересуется Джон, они снова сидят под дулом пистолета безумца, и это становится разочаровывающе привычным ощущением. Кали стоит перед ним, опустив голову вниз, ее хвост прижат к ногам.

\- Ты позвонил им, прежде чем последовать за мной.

\- Я сказал “вместо”, Шерлок. То есть ”Скажи полиции и иди домой, а не следуй за убийцей до его номера в отеле”.

\- Полиция не успела бы прибыть сюда вовремя. Его рейс на самолет через полчаса, значит, он был бы уже не в номере, а на пути из страны около… двадцати, нет _тридцати_ минут назад. Вы ведь ненавидите опаздывать, мистер Трэверс? В особенности, принимая во внимание, что они пообещали вам.

\- Они забрали ее, - говорит мужчина, и голос его звучит так, словно его раздирают на части. – Они забрали ее, она находится у них и они причиняют ей _боль_. Но сейчас она в самолете и ждет меня. 

\- Они солгали вам. Они никогда не вернут ее вам. Но, если бы они сделали это, ничего не будет так, как раньше. Связь разорвана навсегда. Ее даже нет на борту самолета, все это лишь колоссальная трата вашего времени и времени остальных, - говорит Шерлок скучающе безразличным тоном, и, внезапно, Джон понимает, о чем они говорят и его мутит от отвращения. 

Потому что в комнате находится трое мужчин и только один деймон. 

И тогда мужчина нажимает на спусковой крючок, и остальное происходит очень быстро.

Когда Джону было десять, он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы в голову приходили глупые идеи, но слишком юным для понимания, что не стоит претворять их в жизнь, он и Кали решили попробовать, как далеко смогут отойти друг от друга. Они довели расстояние между ними почти до пятнадцати футов, прежде чем боль стала невыносимой и они сдались. 

Сейчас их диапазон стал больше, но несущественно.

После прохождения боевой подготовки, Джону поступило заманчивое предложение от офицера без знаков отличия – войска специального назначения или высоко законспирированная секретная служба, официально не существующая. Десять лет службы, а потом – мирная жизнь где угодно, какая угодно, чего бы ему ни захотелось. И никто не будет задавать никаких вопросов. 

В чем подковырка? Специальные тренировки по увеличению расстояния между ним и Кали до 750 метров. Он сказал “нет”, но один мужчина из его выпуска согласился. Джона еще не распределили, когда он получил приглашение на похороны. Суицид.

Настоящее разделение означает мили. 

Когда большинство задумывается о разделении, они представляют себе выживших вялыми, опустошенными и одинокими людьми, с трудом влачащими жалкое существование, не способными даже наложить на себя руки.

Но Джон видел и других, только попавших в госпитали с поля битвы, по-прежнему неистовых и стремящихся вырваться на свободу. Это первая стадия, когда жертвы еще не понимают, что их деймон не вернется и они никогда не станут целыми вновь. 

Он приходит в сознание в больничной палате, во рту пересохло. Кали облизывает его лицо и шею, стараясь вернуть четкость мыслей, и нажимает на кнопку, чтобы вызвать кого-нибудь из персонала. - Они забрали его, Джон. Они забрали Шерлока, и я не могу найти его.

Он чувствует как у него и у Кали от беспокойства становится тесно в груди, но это не страх. - Что случилось? Где Шерлок? Я помню выстрелы. 

\- Трэверс пытался застрелить тебя, но Шерлок оттолкнул тебя в сторону. Ты ударился головой, доктора говорят, что у тебя сотрясение. Трэверс мертв; он убил себя. Мы в порядке, а Шерлока ранили; они поместили его в ту же скорую, что и тебя. Потом Шерлок потерял сознание и когда мы прибыли сюда, его кто-то забрал. Я не думаю, что он находится в этом здании, Джон. А они не говорят мне, - заканчивает она, а потом жалобно скулит, и этот звук абсолютно точно выражает его чувства. 

Доктора ничего не сообщают и ему, и только после того, как он самостоятельно обшаривает больницу (Шерлока точно здесь нет, значит, и ему нет смысла здесь оставаться, сотрясение у него или нет), он вдруг видит знакомого человека. Помощница Майкрофта - Антея, печатает что-то, увлеченно уткнувшись в свой телефон, пока длиннохвостый попугай на ее плече сохраняет бдительность. 

Он замечает Джона и летит к нему, Антея идет следом, не отрывая взгляда от телефона, пока попугай не приземляется на плече Кали. Стоит отдать ей должное, Кали не теряется и немедленно начинает тихо расспрашивать его. 

\- Джон Уотсон, – говорит Антея и улыбается. В этот раз она знает его имя.

\- Где Шерлок?

\- Пойдемте со мной. – Антея поворачивается, попугай спрыгивает с Кали и возвращается на ее плечо. Она идет вперед, не оглядываясь на Джона. 

\- Они приведут нас к Шерлоку, - сообщает Кали, и они следуют за Антеей.

\- Ваше имя все еще Антея? – спрашивает Джон, уже в машине. Он пытается запомнить повороты пути, но все еще чувствует головокружение и сдается после четвертого.

\- Нет. Медея.

Джон не знает, где он (Медея не выходит вместе с ним), когда выбирается из машины у невзрачного здания, которое практически кричит "Правительство", но, по-видимому, его здесь ожидают.

Когда он подходит к стойке регистрации и говорит, что пришел к Шерлоку Холмсу, они изучают его водительские права, снимают отпечатки пальцев, и фотографируют его и Кали, как отдельно, так и вместе. Деймон секретаря – черная пантера. 

Джон заметно нервничает.

Ему показывают путь до палаты Шерлока, и он с удивлением застает там Майкрофта, тот держит руку Шерлока в своих руках, и, склонив к нему голову, что-то тихо шепчет. Джон не слышит слов, но его умения читать по губам вполне хватает, чтобы уловить обрывки фраз. 

\- “… в порядке, Шерлок”, и затем, “много крови, но…”. Тихий смех, смягчающий черты лица, за которым следует: ”Что бы подумала мама”, - прежде чем Майкрофт замечает его. Его губы сразу же поджимаются, он выпускает руку Шерлока, и смущенно вытирает ладони о свои брюки. 

\- Джон, - произносит Майкрофт, воплощение вежливого равнодушия, и обходит кровать кругом, чтобы пожать Джону руку. Его ладонь теплая и чуть влажная; руки Шерлока никогда не потеют, так что Майкрофт должно быть встревожен гораздо сильнее, чем хотел бы показать. – Как голова? 

\- Хорошо, спасибо. Как Шерлок?

\- Он проснется в течение часа и будет выписан в течении следующих семидесяти двух. Вы можете посидеть с ним, если хотите. У вас есть один час. - Майкрофт уже выходит, когда Джон останавливает его.

\- Вы поместили его сюда, потому что не хотели, чтобы в больнице узнали, что у него нет деймона, - предполагает он вслух, глаза Майкрофта широко распахиваются и изумленная улыбка озаряет его лицо. 

\- Что заставило вас сказать это? – спрашивает он, но это не отрицание.

\- Это правда, не так ли? Вот почему я никогда не видел ее. Вот почему он никогда не говорит с ней. Что-то произошло, да? – Джон чувствует, что есть знание, недоступное ему, словно ему не хватает важной детали пазла, той, что сразу все расставит по местам. Он почти прав, но не совсем, однако нужно высказывать вслух неверные предположения, а реакция Майкрофта поможет вычислить, что неправильно. 

\- Я понимаю, почему вы ему нравитесь. Тем не менее, это дело вы должны решить между собой. До свиданья, доктор Уотсон. 

Когда Майкрофт уходит, Джон кладет свою руку поверх руки Шерлока, садится на стул рядом с его кроватью и ждет.

Через тридцать шесть минут пальцы Шерлока дергаются, и он поворачивает руку так, что теперь они касаются друг друга ладонями. – Майкрофт? – Беззвучно произносит он и хмурится. Он проводит большим пальцем по кончикам пальцев руки Джона. – Джон, - уверенно заявляет он и открывает глаза. И моментально оценивает окружающую его обстановку. – Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь. Полагаю, клиника - дело рук Майкрофта. Как назойливо с его стороны. 

\- Меня привезли сюда из больницы после того, как я очнулся. Он сказал, что тебя выпустят через несколько дней. Ты должен прекратить позволять психам стрелять в тебя, Шерлок.

\- Хмм. Это был несчастный случай. Он оказался не таким стабильным, как я ожидал. – Шерлок внимательно изучает их руки, соединенные вместе, и это напоминает Джону о том, как Майкрофт делал то же самое, когда они познакомились. 

\- Еще бы. Потеря деймона – крайне травмирующий опыт.

По лицу Шерлока не скажешь, что он согласен с этим утверждением. Но они давно решили, что мнение Шерлока относительно неизгладимых психических травм может быть ошибочным, стоит только вспомнить мертворожденного младенца из “Этюда в розовых тонах”, так что в этих вопросах он должен доверять слову Джона. - Разговор с Майкрофтом тоже был крайне травмирующим опытом?

\- Его помощница опять сменила имя. Еще она знала, как зовут меня. Это… Да, немного травмирующе.

Они разговаривают еще несколько минут, о Майкрофте и деле, и что точно Джон должен сказать Лестрейду и как поддеть Андерсона, пока время не выходит и сурово выглядящий доктор (не очень то и похожий на доктора, с деймоном в форме белого тигра) приказывает ему уходить.

\- Итак, твой брат. Какой формы _его_ деймон? – спрашивает Джон, перед тем, как уйти. Это довольно бестактный вопрос, но ему любопытно, а Шерлока, насколько он заметил, совершенно не волнуют хорошие манеры. 

На этот раз Шерлок лишь смеется.

Шерлок нравится Кали гораздо больше, чем нравилась Сара (в действительности, ей вообще не нравилась Сара). Это необычно, раньше Кали никогда не нравился кто-то, к кому тянуло Джона. Лучший отклик, когда-либо полученный от неё - снисходительное принятие его глупого порыва проводить время с женщиной, недостаточно интересной для них обоих. 

Ну, по крайней мере, Шерлок интересный.

Джон предполагает, что в первый раз поцелует Шерлока вскоре после того, как они выберутся из очередной ситуации, опасной для жизни, и возбужденный приливом адреналина в кровь, он решится, позволив своему здравому смыслу вылететь в окно. Потом они договорятся считать, что ничего не было. 

Или, может быть, он будет пьян и Шерлок поможет ему добраться до его комнаты, и он обернется в неподходящий (подходящий) момент, его губы легко коснутся губ Шерлока, и оба они согласятся, что это произошло случайно. Или будет расследование, где им придется притворяться любовниками, и они поцелуются на публике, чтобы убедить кого-то, а после решат, что это ничего не значит. 

Кали считает, что он думает об этом слишком много.

В реальности все происходит приблизительно так:

Воскресное утро спустя два дня после их последнего дела (похищение бриллиантового ожерелья и продажа скверных подделок, отравленных ядом контактного действия). Он выходит из душа, обернув вокруг талии полотенце, и видит Шерлока, прислонившегося к стене, его сонные глаза полуприкрыты, а волосы всклокочены. 

Шерлок нежно смотрит на Кали, лежащую у двери в ожидании Джона. Когда Шерлок замечает Джона, он впивается в него цепким взглядом, оглядывая его тело вверх-вниз, и Джон видит в его глазах одобрение. Шерлок улыбается, искренне и непринужденно.

\- Доброе утро, - произносит Шерлок и Джону кажется таким естественным сократить расстояние между ними и прижаться губами к губам Шерлока, словно это привычное для него действие. Губы Шерлока теплые, сухие и исключительно мягкие. Шерлок стоит спокойно и никак не отзывается на поцелуй. Джон отстраняется, и густо краснеет. 

– Извини, я… прости меня. Я не подумал, я знаю, ты говорил, что не заинтересован, я не хотел… я просто… ты выглядел так… 

И Шерлок целует его.

Шерлок целуется так же, как делает все остальное - _всепоглощающе_ , словно хочет впитать так много информации, сколько сможет, всю сразу. Это гораздо больше, чем просто чувственно - быть объектом столь сфокусированного внимания. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Джон тяжело дышит. И замечает, что успел расстегнуть на Шерлоке рубашку. Он гладит руками гладкую кожу, обводя контуры мышц, и прижимается губами к шее Шерлока, в том месте, где бьется пульс. 

Шерлок хватает его за запястья, когда Джон начинает расстегивать его пояс. - Подожди, - говорит он быстро. – Остановись.

Джон замирает, но Шерлок по-прежнему расслаблен и не отталкивает его, поэтому он прекращает бороться с желанием, мучившим его так долго, и прижимается лицом к шее Шерлока. Кожа такая же мягкая и пахнет также приятно, как он и представлял себе. Шерлок издает довольный звук, очень похожий на мурлыканье, а большие пальцы его рук рисуют маленькие круги на тыльной стороне запястий Джона. 

\- Извини, - говорит Джон. – Слишком быстро?

\- Слишком быстро, - соглашается Кали и чуть кусает Джона за голую лодыжку. – Иди, оденься.

Джон идет в свою комнату, сопровождаемый Кали _и_ Шерлоком, и когда Шерлок останавливается прямо перед дверью, Кали делает то же самое. – Закрой дверь, - приказывает она. – Мы хотим поговорить. 

Испытывая некоторую нервозность, Джон делает то, что ему сказали.

Когда он снова открывает дверь, Шерлок сидит на полу и хихикает. Голова Кали находится у него на коленях и он почесывает ее за ушами. У Джона перехватывает дыхание, потому что _ох_. Ее счастье – это теплая волна удовлетворенности где-то на грани его сознания, и при этом нет невыносимого чувства вторжения, которое он испытывал в прошлом, всякий раз, когда кто-то другой прикасался к ней. 

Это приятно и он не станет возражать, если это будет случаться более часто. 

Джон думает, что наверно, он влюбился. 

Шерлок вскакивает на ноги и сцепляет руки за спиной. Очень заметно, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. – Джон, я…

\- Хочешь войти? – перебивает его Джон, отходя от двери, и когда Шерлок чуть мешкает, Кали слегка подталкивает его носом, тыкаясь в колено. 

Они садятся на кровать рядом друг с другом. 

\- Значит, передумал и решил, что тебе это неинтересно, да? – Джон пытается говорить беспечно.

\- Нет никакой нужды в поддельном легкомыслии. Ты ужасный актер, - отвечает Шерлок и облизывает губы. Джон практически видит мысли, стремительно роящиеся в голове Шерлока, пока тот пытается найти верные слова. Разумеется, межличностные взаимоотношения – то единственное, что может заставить Шерлока потерять дар речи, тем более когда, речь идет о нем самом. 

\- Ты мне очень дорог, но есть кое-что, чего ты не знаешь, - начинает Шерлок. Он складывает ладони вместе, чуть растопырив пальцы, и не сводит пристального взгляда от стены напротив. - Обо мне.

\- Да, - терпеливо соглашается Джон.

\- Это довольно сложно объяснить, - продолжает Шерлок.

\- Ты собираешься рассказать мне, в чем дело?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда это не имеет большого значения, да? – резонно замечает Джон и притягивает к себе Шерлока, чтобы поцеловать. Тот отвечает на поцелуй, а затем кусает Джона за нижнюю губу. – Эй!

\- Я еще не закончил. Я также… в настоящее время не знаю, как далеко захочу завести наши физические отношения. Мне нужно многое обдумать, и возможно, что будут такие действия, вплоть до совокупления, которые я не захочу выполнять. 

Джон смеется, потому что это последнее, что он ожидал услышать. Кали злобно кусает его за голень, так сильно, что ему хочется проверить, не повредила ли она ему кожу, и в этот момент он понимает, что Шерлок совершенно серьезен. Черт. 

\- Он не хотел над тобой смеяться, - немедленно говорит Кали. Она кладет голову на ногу Шерлока. - Он иногда поступает очень глупо. Мы извиняемся. – Шерлок ласково треплет ее по подбородку и Джона охватывает дрожь от интимности этого прикосновения. 

\- Ничего страшного. Все хорошо. Чего бы ты ни захотел, это нормально. Мы можем строить наши отношения так быстро или медленно, как ты хочешь, - обещает Джон.

\- Очаровательно. Кажется, ты действительно веришь в это, – говорит Шерлок и целует его. 

\-- Эпилог --

20-е сентября 2010, 4:18  
Кажется, сексуально увлечен Джоном.  
Нужен совет.  
ШХ

20-е сентября 2010, 4:23  
Повторение третьего года в университете?  
Если так, прекращай все немедленно.  
МХ

20-е сентября 2010, 15:46  
Нет. Кажется, тоже питает ко мне чувства.  
Романтические.  
ШХ

24-е сентября 2010, 2:05  
Влечение с его стороны также присутствует?  
МХ

24-е сентября 2010, 2:33  
Подтверждаю. Так же я нахожусь с ним  
в романтических отношениях.  
ШХ

24-е сентября 2010, 7:02  
С 19 сентября, да. Он знает?  
МХ

24-е сентября 2010, 18:29  
Нет. Должен?  
ШХ

24-е сентября 2010, 20:04  
Не говори ему. Половая связь?  
МХ

24-е сентября 2010, 20:21  
Понял. Еще нет. Мнение?  
ШХ

24-е сентября 2010, 22:19  
Нет.  
МХ

25-е сентября 2010, 15:14  
Возьми телефон.  
МХ

26-е сентября 2010, 9:27  
Когда твой телефон звонит, пожалуйста  
бери трубку.  
МХ

27-е сентября 2010, 2:28  
Машина будет ждать тебя у дома  
сегодня в 17:00. Пожалуйста, подтверди  
договоренность или мама будет поставлена  
в известность и получит твой адрес.  
МХ

27-е сентября 2010, 16:59  
Подтверждаю.  
ШХ


End file.
